Scarf
by Sambel Ijo
Summary: Salju turun menghangatkan suasana. Hanya ada aku dan Mikami yang ada di stasiun kereta ini. Mikami mungkin tahu kalau aku kedinginan, makannya dia meminjamkan syal coklat tuanya yang hangat ini... My first PanPik! please RnR!


Jepang, tengah malam…

Mikami memakai jas panjangnya, lalu keluar dari ruang loker Gym langganannya. Ia berjalan santai menuju bagian resepsionis dan member uang sewa gym sambil menenteng kopernya yang tadi kubongkar. Aku nggak tahu apakah Mikami sadar aku mengobok-obok tasnya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti, dia tahu aku sedang mengikuti dan menyelidikinya.

Hari ini nggak ada kejanggalan apapun dari Mikami. Tidak ada perbuatan mencurigakan yang membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah X-Kira. Padahal kemarin dia membunuh seorang pengganggu di kereta secara terang-terangan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku hitam bergaris kemudian menulis sesuatu di dalamnya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, si pengganggu tersebut tewas. Dugaanku sih, Mikami menulis nama Si Pengganggu tersebut di buku Death Note, buku yang bisa membunuh hanya dengan mengetahui nama dan wajah. Tapi pembunuhannya yang terang-terangan begitu… aku yang agak curiga mulai menyelidiki lagi Si Mikami = X-Kira.

Tapi hari ini Mikami nggak macam-macam. Nggak mencurigakan.

Mikami keluar dari Gym, lalu aku mengikutinya. Sebenarnya aku juga membuntuti dirinya secara terang-terangan, sih. Dia pasti tahu bahwa dirinya diikuti oleh orang-aneh-yang-sepertinya-dari-SPK-dan-berwajah-cakep (huahaha, pede :D). yah.. Yang namanya 'stalker' juga pasti membuntuti atau mengikuti secara terang-terangan, 'kan? Lagi pula, ini pertama kalinya aku ditugaskan membuntuti orang seperti ini. Aku masih amatir kalau jadi 'stalker'. tapi entah kenapa, anggota SPK yang lain bilang kerjaku bagus. Apa benar? Menurutku sih nggak seberapa.

PIP PIP PIP!

Handphoneku yang ring tone-nya sederhana berbunyi. Aku merogoh saku jasku, mengambil handphone, lalu melihat siapa yang meneleponku. Sudah kuduga, pasti Near. Nggak mungkin ada orang lain yang berani meneleponku tengah malam begini. Aku mengangkatnya dan mulailah Near menanyaiku beberapa hal soal Mikami.

Aku Menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Near sambil terus berjalan, mengikuti langkah Mikami. Aku Menjawab semua yang kuketahui dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Near yang lumayan banyak itu. Rupanya dia masih ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Mikami = X-Kira…

Mikami membelokkan langkahnya ke arah stasiun terdekat, dan aku juga ikut membelok. Aku memperpelan suaraku biar nggak kedengaran Mikami. Near memberiku instruksi apa saja yang harus kulakukan besok. Instruksinya banyak juga. Near berbicara panjang lebar, terus nyerocos tanpa bernapas. Begitu dia menyelesaikan kalimat terakihrnya, aku mengangguk sendiri lalu memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah paham apa-apa yang harus kulakukan esok harinya.

PIP!

Aku memutuskan koneksi dengan Near. Menutup telepon.

Belum sempat aku menurunkan tanganku, aku melihat sesuatu berbentuk bulat kecil berwarna putih jatuh di depanku. Aku berhenti, lalu menatap langit. Aku menurunkan tangan kananku yang masih menggenggam handphone, tanpa mengkhawatirkan Mikami pergi lebih jauh. Tapi kalau nggak salah Mikami juga berhenti, nggak tahu mau ngapain. Mungkin dia melakukan hal yang sama denganku, memperhatikan putih-putih yang turun dari atas ke tanah.

Butiran-butiran putih itu semakin lama semakin banyak berjatuhan dari langit yang gelap. Aku masih mendangak menatap langit yang menjatuhkan benda kecil bersuhu rendah itu. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, lalu menjulurkan lidahku, ingin tahu seberapa dinginnya butiran putih tersebut.

Salju turun di malam yang gelap rupanya.

Aku membuntuti Mikami yang ada di stasiun kereta, setelah aku membeli tiket karcis kereta dengan tujuan yang sama dengan orang yang kubuntuti. Mikami lalu berhenti beberapa meter di depan rel, begitu pula aku. Aku berhenti sekitar 3 meter di sebelah kirinya. Stasiun ini benar-benar sepi, nggak ada orang lagi selain aku dan Mikami. Aku melirik korban 'stalk'-ku, yang berdiri tegak dengan tangan kanan memegang koper dan tangan kirinya menahan dinginnya suhu malam ini dengan mengepalkannya. Masih mending dia pakai jas panjang selutut setelah memakai setelan jas di dalamnya. Kalau aku? Aku hanya memakai celana hitam panjang dan kemeja yang dirangkap sebuah jas yang serasi dengan celananya, tanpa memakai mantel ataupun syal. Aku benar-benar kedinginan sekarang. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu malam ini akan turun salju setelah melihat ramalan cuaca tadi siang, tapi karena kupikir salju Jepang nggak sedingin salju di Amrik, aku sengaja nggak bawa pakaian hangat. Waduh, sekarang aku nyesel dengan kesombonganku yang sok Amrik ini.. =_="

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, bermaksud untuk menghangatkannya. Tapi rupanya, usahaku sia-sia. Aku masih saja kedinginan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk kereta lalu menghangatkan diri di dalamnya, sambil terus memperhatikan Mikami. Tapi kereta belum juga datang setelah kutunggu sekian lama. Aku melirik kapan kereta akan datang di karcisku.

Kereta akan datang 45 menit lagi.

''Sial," umpatku pelan. Mungkin umpatanku didengar oleh Mikami, dan aku nggak tahu apakah dia mempedulikanku atau nggak. Kayaknya Mikami memperhatikanku deh, soalnya dia melirikku yang sedang menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku, berusaha (lagi) untuk menghangatkannya. Mikami membenarkan kacamatanya dengan dua jari kanannya, lalu membalikkan badan, menuju ke tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk menunggu kereta.

Uff…. Dia mau duduk, ya?

Belum sampai 2 langkah, Mikami menoleh ke arahku. Weh, mau apa orang ini? Dia memindahkan kopernya yang ada di tangan kanan ke tangan kiri lalu mengajakku duduk.

"Kereta masih lama datang," kata Mikami. Bicaranya sopan sekali. "Duduk saja di sini, dari pada berdiri,"

Aku menurunkan tanganku yang tadi kuhangatkan, lalu menatap Mikami dengan teliti. Dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Apa dia nggak tahu kalau aku ini 'stalker'? Nggak mungkin, dia pasti tahu aku selalu membuntutinya selama 3 hari ini. Kalau dia nggak tahu kalau dia dibuntuti, keyakinan semua anggota SPK bahwa dia adalah X-Kira akan berkurang. Nggak mungkin Kira adalah orang bodoh (Mungkin, sih… tapi Amane yang dicurigai sebagai Kira kedua juga bodoh kan? *dijitak Misa*).

Nah, sekarang aku bingung. Apa aku harus duduk? Boleh-boleh saja aku duduk. Tapi entah kenapa aku juga nggak pengin duduk… =_= Dia 'kan orang yang dicurigai sebagai X-Kira, nggak mungkin aku bisa duduk sebelahan sama orang yang sudah membunuh puluhan, bahkan bisa jadi ratusan orang tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun.

Aku berdiri nggak jelas sambil memperhatikan Mikami yang juga memperhatikanku. Kami berdua sama-sama membeku, nggak tahu harus ngapain. Salting, hehehe. Kami adalah musuh dan agak aneh jika kami tiba-tiba sok akrab begini.

"A… ayolah… dari pada kamu mati berdiri?" kata Mikami. "Aku juga nggak mungkin enak-enakan duduk sendiri sedangkan ada orang yang kediniginan kayak kamu begitu,"

Mikami mulai bicara santai padaku. "Nggak bawa mantel?" tanyanya. Rupanya ia mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan biar gak salting.

Aku menatap Mikami lagi. Sikapku jadi tambah salting. Aduh! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Karena aku ditanya apakah aku bawa mantel, aku hanya menggeleng. Jujur 100%, meskipun rasanya nggak enak njawab begitu.

Mikami membalikkan lagi badannya, mengarah padaku, dan sekarang berjalan ke arahku. Sebelumnya ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kopernya. Ia mengeluarkan syal berwarna coklat gelap, keren banget deh. Aku kaget begitu dia menghampiriku, lalu melingkarkan syalnya yang keren itu ke leherku.

Ah…. Hangat… :3

"Ayo duduk," ajak Mikami. Ia menepuk bahu kananku. Aku masih memegangi syalnya yang dia pinjamkan untukku. Pokoknya benar-benar hangat… rasanya seperti duduk minum teh panas di depan mesin Penghangat…

Mikami sudah meminjamkan syalnya padaku, jadi nggak ada alasan untukku untuk menolak ajakannya yang duduk di tempat duduk stasiun. Aku ikut-ikut duduk setelah Mikami bersandar di punggung kursi. Aku menggosok-gosok lagi kedua tanganku, begitu pula Mikami. Meskipun dia memakai jas tebal yang panjang, sepertinya tangannya juga membeku kedinginan.

Sudah 5 menit kami diam. Aku memikirkan hal apa yang paling enak jadi bahan ngobrol dengan rival yang satu ini. Kira? Oh, jangan. Malah memperburuk. Cuaca bulan ini? Acara Kohaku (Konser pada malam tahun baru yang diselenggarakan NHN. Kalau udah tau ga usah mbaca :D)? Tahun Baru kali ini? Liburan? Aku berpikir bahan pembicaraan apa yang enak dipakai. Mungkin Mikami juga memikirkan sesuatu yang sama-mencari bahan pembicaraan. Kulihat Mikami menopang dagunya, sesekali menghangatkan tangannya. Wajahnya serius, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin dia mencari cara bagaimana caranya menjebak aku yang penguntit ini.

"Dingin, ya?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya," respon Mikami. "Dingin banget," lanjutnya

Lalu diam menerpa lagi. Aku gagal ngajak ngobrol.

Aku melirik rel kereta api yang mulai dipenuhi salju. Hujan salju kali ini turun begitu lembut, benar-benar romantis kalau keadaan ini dibuat pacaran. Sayangnya aku belum punya pacar. Jujur 100% (lagi), aku sama seklai belum pernah pacaran dengan siapapun. Jatuh cinta sih pernah, waktu SMP. Tapi cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan karena cewek yang kupuja-puja ternyata udah punya cowok. Patah hati sih, tapi sehari-dua hari kemudian aku udah sembuh dari penyakit Patah Hati. Eh, kenapa aku jadi membahas first love-ku, ya? Waduh, malu aku.. -_-

Aku melirik Mikami sekali lagi. Meski dia sudah baik-baik minjemin aku syal, namun aku harus tetap ekstra hati-hati. Bisa saja ini jebakan untuk membongkar rahasia SPK.

"Hm…" Mikami meniup tangannya yang beku. "Tahun lalu nggak sesepi ini, lho,"

Aku menoleh, menatap Mikami. Wajahnya memerah karena suhu udara yang min.

"Oh ya?" aku meresponnya. "Beberapa minggu lagi tahun baru, 'kan? Memang aneh juga sekarang sudah sepi,"

Mikami membungkuk, mengambil sesuatu dari kopernya."Kamu bukan orang Jepang," tebak Mikami. Ia mengeluarkan debunks rokok dan korek api. "Benar ?" kata Mikami, meyakinkan tebakkannya.

"Ya, begitulah," jawabku seadanya. "Aku ke sini karena ada tugas,"

"Tugas?"

"Ya,"

Mikami menyelipkan ujung rokok ke mulutnya, lalu memercikkan api dari korek api. "Tugas yang berat pastinya sampai kamu dikirim ke negeri lain," kata Mikami. Dia pasti tahu aku adalah anggota SPK. "Mau rokok?" tawarnya.

"Nggak, aku nggak merokok," aku menolak. Bohong deng. Aku juga suka ngerokok meski nggak suka-suka banget sampai kecanduan. Er… seingatku Mikami nggak suka merokok dan sangat mementingkan kesehatannya, di adalah seorang pecandu kebersihan yang alim… kenapa sekarang ia merokok? Biar gaya di depanku?

Mikami mengehmbuskan asap dari mulutnya. "Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanyanya. Dia orang yang suka bertanya, ya.

"27 tahun," jawabku 100% jujur. "Usia yang telat untuk menikah. Haha," aku melucu jayus ala bapak-bapak.

"Haha, benar juga," Mikami ketawa. Padahal candaan ala bapak-bapakku jayus, lho! "Umurku juga 27 tahun, dan belum memikirkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan menikah," lanjutnya.

"Umurmu juga 27 tahun?" aku pura-pura baru tahu meski sesungguhnya aku sudah tahu hal itu dari dulu. "Kebetulan sekali, ya," ujarku.

"Kebetulan?" MIkami menjepit rokoknya diantara dua jari kanannya. "menurutku, nggak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua sudah diatur oleh Yang Di Atas. Waktu kematian manusia pun juga Dia yang menentukan," ujarnya.

Wah, X-Kira yang memuja-muja dirinya, ya… benar-benar kelewat pede. Dia bilang 'waktu kematian juga Dia yang menentukan', dengan kata lain dia sengaja memperlihatkan bahwa dia ada di komplotannya Kira. Atau dia memuja-muja Kira yang satunya? Yang pasti, orang ini menganggap Kira sebagai Dewanya. Ini harus kuingat baik-baik. Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan petunjuk dari pernyataannya yang tak percaya akan 'kebetulan'.

"Begitu, ya?" responku singkat, padat, jelas. "Kau benar-benar orang yang alim,"

Sudah 3 menit aku ngobrol-ngobrol dengannya. Mikami membuang rokoknya di lantai lalu menginjaknya, dan membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja. Aku pikir dia orangnya benar-benar pecandu kebersihan… Ternyata dia bisa jorok juga, ya. Hoho.

Teru Mikami ini sebenarnya orang baik-baik, kalau saja dia nggak ada hubungannya dengan Kira. Seandainya dia adalah member SPK, nggak perlu ke Jepang pun Kira pasti berhasil ditangkap. Meskipun dia Kira, tapi dia lumayan bijaksana juga, meski cara yang dia pakai salah. Dia membunuh orang-orang yang jahat dan nggak benar. Sebenarnya orang-orang jahat memang harus disingkirkan dari dunia, tapi yang namanya membunuh tetap saja membunuh. Walau hanya membunuh orang-orang jahat, tetap saja dia adalah seorang Pembunuh yang menentang hak-hak asasi manusia. Bagaimanapun caranya, Kira harus ditangkap, tapi aku tak mau Mikami ditangkap… susah ya? Sebenarnya aku kasihan juga pada Mikami. Dilihat dari data yang kuperoleh, dia sering bolos sekolah karena selalu ditindas oleh para penyiksa yang menguasai sekolahnya dulu. Kalau seandainya Mikami terbukti adalah Kira, dan dia dispensary seumur hidup, aku pasti agak sedih juga meratapi nasibnya. Waktu kecil ditindas, besarnya dipenjara. Waduh, melas banget sih… :'(

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi sampai kereta datang. Wah, aku bengong lama juga, ya. Meratapi nasib Mikami lebih membutuhkan waktu dari pada ngobrol sama orangnya langsung.

Salju turun sedari tadi, sejak aku membuntuti Mikami di belokan jalan menuju stasiun. Suasana romantisnya tak kunjung hilang meski tubuhku sudah membeku kedinginan. Berkat syal coklat ini, yang mampu melelehkan bekunya keadaan Jepang kali ini, tubuhku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ini punya Mikami, tapi rasanya aku nggak bisa dengan mudahnya mengembalikan benda hangat ini. Aku cinta syal ini. Aku jatuh cinta pada syal coklat yang hangat ini.

Aku melirik Mikami. Dan sepertinya, nggak sengaja tatapan mata kami bertemu. Mikami tersenyum padaku dan aku membalas senyumnya. Senyumnya manis, benar-benar manis. Padahal selama ini dia nggak pernah senyum, lho.

"Syalnya hangat," kataku sambil terus tersenyum. Aku memegangi syal yang ada di leherku. "Makasih, ya!"

Mikami menatap rokok bekasnya yang tadi dia injak di lantai. "Sama-sama," ujarnya pelan. "Itu syal yang dirajut sendiri oleh Ibuku,"

"Eh?" aku mengangkat Kepalaku. Aku jadi merasa nggak pantas memakai syal miliknya yang ternyata dibuat sendiri oleh Ibunya. "Dari Ibumu?"

"Ya…" jawab Mikami pendek.

Hm.. Pantas saja rasanya hangat banget. Ibu Mikami pasti sayang banget sama anaknya, sampai dibuatkan syal yang hangat begini. Duh, aku jadi kangen Mamaku :3

"Hehe, pantes hangat begini," kataku memuji. "Orangtua memang baik, ya. Selalu memanjakan anaknya,"

"Nggak juga. Waktu kecil aku nggak dimanja-manjaan banget, kok," Mikami memungut rokok bekasnya, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Eh?" aku ber-'eh' lagi. Tapi kali ini 'eh'-ku lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Mikami kembali duduk di sebelahku, lebih dekat sejengkal denganku dari pada tempat dudunya yang tadi. Ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, meniupnya, lalu menggosok-gosokkannya lagi.

Mikami nggak jawab pertanyaanku. Aku 'kan jadi penasaran!

Kereta datang beberapa detik kemudian setelah Mikami membuang rokoknya ke tempat sampah. Kami berdiri, masuk ke dalam kereta, lalu duduk bersebelahan. Jaraknya sama dengan jarak duduk kami tadi. Nggak terlalu jauh namun nggak terlalu dekat. Suasana di kereta juga sama seperti di stasiun, sepi nggak ada orang. Yang ada hanya aku dan Mikami. Si 'stalker' dan orang yang dibuntutinya.

Aku bingung lagi sekarang. Apa aku harus mengembalikan syalnya sekarang? Atau nanti setelah keluar dari kereta? Yang pasti, udara di dalam kereta lebih hangat dari pada di stasiun terbuka tadi. Suhu kereta ini membuat tubuhku nggak membeku lagi.

Kulihat Mikami yang ngantuk-ngantuk nggak jelas. Ternyata orang rajin seperti dia bisa ngantuk juga ya. Wajahnya kelihatan capek banget. Gimana nggak, tadi 'kan dia di gym, olahraga! Baru nemu aku orang aneh yang olahraga malem-malem kayak dia. Tengah malam lagi!

Nggak lama kemudian, Mikami tertidur. Ia tidur dalam posisi duduk. Mulutnya mangap (hahaha :D), tapi nggak ngorok. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di kaca jendela kereta yang ada di belakangnya. Pulas sekali ia tidur… seperti orang nggak tidur berminggu-minggu.

PIP PIP PIP!

Aku cepat-cepat mengangkat telepon yang dari Near itu. Aku nggak mau mengganggu tidur Mikami yang begitu pulasnya.

"Ada apa, Near?"

"Gevanni, bisakah kau datang ke sini? Ada urusan penting yang harus saya jelaskan," kata suara anak kecil di seberang sana. Pastinya, anak itu adalah Near.

"Baiklah. Tapi butuh waktu untuk datang ke tempatmu. Tunggu saya setengah jam lagi,"

"Ok," Near menutup telepon. Aku menaruh kembali teleponku di saku jasku dan mulai memperhatikan Mikami meskipun dia lagi tidur.

Aku harus turun di stasiun sebelum stasiun yang Mikami tuju. Kalau aku turun di stasiun yang tertera di karcisku, malah akan memakan waktu untukku untuk pergi ke tempat Near berada.

Hm. Inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikan syal Mikami.

Kereta yang aku dan Mikami tumpangi tiba di stasiun yang kutuju. Beberapa detik sebelum tiba di sini, aku melepas syal Mikami yang dari tadi kupakai, meluruskannya, lalu memakaikannya ke leher Mikami. Dengan sangat hati-hati aku mengikatkan syal coklat tuanya agar Mikami nggak bangun. Sebelum berdiri, aku berjongkok di depannya, lalu bergumam pelan sendiri.

"Hei, Pemimpi Mangap, terima kasih atas syalmu yang hangat itu."


End file.
